Patent Document 1 discloses a technique for forming a shielding layer for an electric wire.
In the Patent Document 1, a shielding material to be sent out of a bobbin is cylindrically braided around an electric wire to be shielded and is pulled by means of a capstan, and is then fed into a synthetic resin extrusion molding machine.